The Gift
by joedan84
Summary: The meaning behind the colors of roses tell a story all their own.


Started: March 12, 2003

Finished: March 16, 2003

Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Rosetta

Pairing: Now, telling would ruin the fun!

Rating: PG

Category: Romance

Spoilers: None 

Summary: The meaning behind the colors of roses tell a story all their own.

Disclaimer: I do not own them. ::insert witty comment here::

Author's Note: This fic was written for the Title Challenge at Welcome to Smallville: I wrote this in hopes of getting over the worse case of writer's block that I've ever had. Oh, and I needed fluff after watching Cruel Intentions!

****

The Gift

Chloe yawned loudly, leaning over to shut off the alarm. She raised her hands above her head, stretching her body to get out the kinks. With a grimace she rolled out of bed, throwing the covers back.

She used both hands to rub her eyes, only stopping to flip the power switch on her stereo. A grin took over her face as U2's "Beautiful Day" filled the room. Chloe opened her door, walking to the bathroom with a skip in her step. She flung open the bathroom door, striding to the tub to turn on the water. Only when she turned around did she see what was sitting on the sink.

Chloe blinked, walking slowly to the counter. Lying on the marble was a single yellow rose. Chloe picked it up, sniffing the beautiful flower. There was a note on a small piece of paper that was under the rose. Chloe picked up the paper, and read the short note.

"Chloe, one yellow rose for friendship, because yours means so much," read the simple note.

Chloe ignored the running water, sticking her head out of the bathroom door as Lana walked by. "Lana, what's this?" Chloe asked, holding the rose out.

Lana's eyes widened. "I have no idea. Is it yours?"

Chloe nodded. "Apparently," she said, handing Lana the note.

Lana smiled softly. "How romantic. Who is it from?"

"I have no idea. I was hoping you would know," Chloe answered.

Lana handed the note back. "I have no clue," she said, her smile growing. "Chloe has a secret admirer."

Chloe rolled her eyes, but she couldn't stop a smile from taking over her face. "I have to take a shower."

"Alright, I'll make coffee," Lana offered.

"Sounds great," Chloe agreed, shutting the door too quickly to see the triumphant look that passed over Lana's face.

***

"Clark, give up. You know I'm right," Chloe said smugly as she pulled open the Torch office door.

"No, you're not," Clark said, wincing when Chloe spun and gave him her patented glare that only she could do so well. "I have to go find Lana. See you later."

"Quitter," Chloe mumbled, a smile pulling at her lips as she watched Clark leave.

Chloe sighed deeply, shrugging out of her bag. She flung it unceremoniously onto a nearby chair. With a groan she pulled off her maroon blazer, rotating her sore shoulders, and stretching her neck. "Ugh," she groaned again, using one hand to knead the tense muscles in her neck.

She strode to her computer, wiggling the mouse to bring the screen to life. After bringing up her email she walked to the other side of the room muttering, "Coffee."

Chloe's eyebrows furrowed in confusion when she saw that the coffeepot was not only full, it was steaming. Then, her eyes widened when she saw two more roses, this time white, lying in front of her mug.

Chloe picked up the roses, once again bringing them to her nose to inhale the sweet scent. This time the note was tucked inside her coffee mug.

"Chloe, two white roses, the symbol of loyalty. Nothing could keep me from being loyal to you," the note read.

Chloe grinned, running her fingertips over the soft petals. But, her need for coffee won out, and she set the roses down to pour herself a steaming mug. When the mug was almost overflowing Chloe picked up the roses and walked back to her desk.

She took a big gulp of the coffee as she reread the note.

***

"Chloe, something for you," Lana called as Chloe walked into the Talon.

"Coffee, I hope," Chloe replied with a grin.

Lana's laugh tinkled through the Talon. "Well, that, too."

"Alright, what do you have?" Chloe asked, striding to the bar. She slid onto one of the stools, grimacing when her pants squeaked against the material.

Lana laughed again. "Here," she said, pulling something out from under the cabinet.

Chloe's eyes widened for the third time that day. "You can't be serious, Lana. Who are these from?"

"I told you this morning, Chloe. You have a secret admirer," Lana replied, handing Chloe the blue roses.

Chloe flipped the roses over to read the note. "Chloe, three blue roses to symbolize impossibility, but also miracles," Chloe read out loud.

"Let me rephrase that. You have a very romantic secret admirer," Lana said with a grin.

"Alright, spill, Lana. I know you know," Chloe said, turning on her friend.

Lana put her hands up in surrender. "Hey, don't shoot the messenger."

"Messenger, huh?" Chloe asked, her eyes questioning Lana.

"Don't bite the hand that makes you coffee?" Lana tried again, making Chloe laugh.

"Then where's that coffee?" Chloe asked, her grin making her eyes shine.

Lana quickly filled a mug. "So, how many roses?" Lana asked.

"Let's see. One yellow rose this morning to symbolize friendship. Two white for loyalty. And now three blue for impossibility and miracles. That makes six," Chloe explained.

"Don't roses usually come in dozens?" Lana asked innocently.

"What do you know?" Chloe almost yelled in anticipation.

Lana chuckled. "Go home, Chloe."

"What? You're kicking me out?" Chloe asked in shock.

Lana laughed, walking around the corner. "No, go home," she said with more emphasis.

"Ohh," Chloe said in understanding. "Go home."

Lana nodded, pushing Chloe toward the door. "Now you're getting it."

***

Chloe practically ran up the walkway to her house. She fished her keys out of her pocket, dropping them twice in her hurry, before finally getting the door open. She quickly threw her purse over the coat rack, pulling her jacket off, too.

When Chloe turned around something caught her eyes. There were rose petals on the floor. Not just rose petals, but a trail of rose petals. Chloe smiled at the beautiful yellow, white, and blue petals before she realized that there were also red petals.

Chloe followed the trail into the kitchen. Sitting on the island were more roses. Her smile broadening she walked over, picking them up gently. Once again, there was a note.

"Six red roses, to complete the dozen. Red roses symbolize love, for my love for you, but this is not your real gift," it read.

Chloe cradled the roses in her arms for a moment before realizing that the rose trail didn't stop in the kitchen. She set the roses down, still clutching the note and followed the trail. The trail wound down the hallway and into the living room.

"It's about time you got home. I've been waiting."

When Chloe saw who was standing impatiently in her living room she started to cry. "Yeah, well, I had…things," she countered.

"Coffee. I expected as much from Chloe Sullivan," the young man teased.

Chloe walked forward. "So, what about this gift?" she asked, tears streaming down her face.

"Your gift is love, Chloe. Because I have always, and will always love you," he said.

Chloe laughed through her tears. "That was one of the cheesiest line I have ever heard."

"Well, if you don't want it, I know a lot of people who would be more than happy…" he trailed off with a grin.

"If you're going to get smug about it," Chloe countered with a smile as she turned away. As expected she felt him take her arm.

He pulled her back, pressing his lips to hers. "I'm not smug, just sure of myself."

"Semantics," Chloe said, looking into his eyes. 

"You know I'm right," he said victoriously.

"This one time, you are right, Pete Ross," Chloe said, wrapping her arms around him to kiss him again.


End file.
